The Other Red Head
by soapoperastar
Summary: its a cute little ron/hermione/fred story!! I hope you like it!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! This is my 2nd fic yea!! It's a love triangle between Ron/Hermoine/Fred. I hope u like it Fred might seem a little ooc (I know what that means now..lol) Well Enjoy...

*************************************************************

It was the summer after 4th year, and Harry and Hermione were staying with the Weasley's for the end of the summer. Ron was very excited about this this summer he was going to tell Hermione how he feels about her, or at least try too. Ron and the rest of his family except for Mrs. Weasley and Ginny went to go pick Harry and Hermoine. Ron wanted to try to act very nice to Hermione, like putting her bags in the car for her, opening the door for her things like that. Well it didn't quite happen that way...Fred was surprisingly doing stuff for Hermione. Which Ron thought was weird.

After everyone was settled in at the burrow, Harry, Hermione and Ron were talking in Ron's room.

"So Hermione how was your summer been so far" asked Harry

"It's been nice I went to Bulgaria"

Before she could say anything else Ron said

"Probably to visit Vicky"

"Yes I did visit Victor Ron, but we are just friends"

"Well thats what you should be" said Ron

"Why do you care so much Ron"?

"Here we go again" replied Harry

Well Hermione and Ron went at it for about an hour arguing about victor and things

"Well Hermione I don't want to talk to you for the rest of the summer, so just leave my room now"

Hermione started to cry and ran out of the room, she didn't know where she was going she just ran into a room and slammed the door. It turned out to be Fred and George's room. George wasn't in there though, but Fred was and was very surprised at what he say.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"Its Ron" she sobbed and started crying even louder

"What did the prat of my brother do now" Fred said trying to comfort they were both now sitting on Fred's bed.

"Well we were arguing about Victor Krum, then he told me he never wanted to talk to me again" she cried even more

"Hermione I'm sure he didn't mean it" trying to reassure her

"He's just jealous"

"Why would he be jealous, I'm so ugly and bossy"?

"Hermione, I think you are really pretty, and your smart"

"Really?"

"Yes I do, I've been a little up set lately too, because Angelina broke up with me"

"Oh I am really sorry Fred, I didn't know"

"That's ok I don't think I really liked her anyway"

Now Fred and Hermione were sitting very close together, and Fred wiped Hermione's eyes with his finger, they both moved in a little and they kissed. Hermione felt like she never felt before, she had feelings for Ron but now she was having feeling's for another red head, Fred. 

All of the sudden they heard the door swing open and they both broke apart, it was Ron, he looked really hurt.

"I just came in to apologize Hermione, I guess I should of knocked first"

Then he ran into his room and locked the door

"Ron wait" yelled both Fred and Hermione

Then Hermione told Fred to leave, so she could try to talk to Ron alone, and that they would talk later, Fred agreed and went downstairs.

"Ron, please let me in I want to talk to you, Fred left its just me"

Ron opened the door and let Hermione in

"Why Fred, Hermione, would couldn't it be me, I really like you, you know"

" You do, I like you too Ron" Ron started smiling he couldn't believe it Hermione like him!

"But, I have feelings for Fred now, but I still want to be friends with you"

"I'm still mad at Fred though" said Ron

"Well we can all talk later" Hermione then kissed Ron on the cheek and both of them walked to downstairs for dinner

*************************************************************

Hey thanks for reading my story there will be more, if you want it so review it, I will right more!


	2. POV'S

Hey People thanks for all of you people that reviewed my first part of the story! (lol) Anyway, that first part sucked anyway I will try to make it better! And if anyone wants to be my beta reader please email me at domty6@aol.com!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
POV'S  
  
  
Ron's POV   
  
I can't believe it, why does Hermione have to have feelings for him. Well at least she liked me, but I have to figure out some way to win her back. I can't stand to see her with Fred!  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I can't believe what is happening, I kissed Fred, Fred kissed me, and it felt so wonderful to be kissed. I always thought he was cute and funny but I never really paid attention to it because I really liked Ron at the time. I still like Ron too, but my crush on him is kind of fading. Well at least he likes me, maybe if nothing goes on between me and Fred, oh my goodness all of this stuff is making me talk wrong so excuse me, Fred and I maybe Ron and I could start something.   
  
Fred's POV  
  
Oh my god! I like Hermione, wow I never thought I'd be saying that. I always thought of her as my little brother's friend. Speaking of Ron, I don't know what I'm going to do about him, he likes Hermione too. Well I'll just have to prove to her that I'm the Weasley for her, not Ron. Maybe I could put something in Ron's toothpaste to make his teeth turn purple. Hmmm…..Maybe I should go ask George for some help with this.  
  
  
Ok this is it so far.. I know its really short but I'm going to try to write a long chapter next time, hey maybe there will be some nudity or George posing as Fred to get some action next chapter, who knows? Well r/r please!  



	3. Chapter 3: Bathtime Blues

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! The next chapter is up! Yea! Hope you like it please r/r also I'd like to thank my beta reader Jenn! Thanks!

"The Other Red Head"

Chapter 3 "Bath time Blues 

Hermione was very confused about her feelings for Ron and Fred. She had liked Ron for almost a year now, but now she had these sorts of feelings for Fred. "Maybe I'll take a bath," Hermione thought. So Hermione changed into her bathrobe and headed towards the bathroom. She took two nice fluffy pink towels out of the cabinet, and placed one on the ground next to the bathtub, and tied the other around her. She started filling the bathtub with warm water, and added some strawberry scented bubbles. The bathtub was getting full, so Hermione took off her towel and started to climb into the tub. All of the sudden George walked in the bathroom, wearing just a towel! "GEORGE GET OUT!!!!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. She tried to cover herself, but she tripped and fell into the tub! Luckily now the bubbles were covering her up. Meanwhile, when George saw Hermione, he immediately covered his eyes with his hands, which was a bad idea, because then his towel fell, off exposing himself to Hermione. To make matters worse, Ginny came in to see what was happening. "Hey what's wrong?" Ginny saw George, then Hermione, "I guess I don't want to know," Ginny then ran out of the bathroom. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Ginny ran down the hallway, she met with Fred, Harry, and Ron. Actually, Ron was walking behind Fred and Harry, as Ron was still very upset with Fred. "Ginny what happened?" Fred asked. He could see on her face that something was wrong. "I.… I… I sawgeorgeandhermioneinthebathroomnaked!" Ginny breathed out very quickly. "Gin, say it again, but s-l-o-w-e-r," "Ok," Ginny had now caught her breath, "I saw George and Hermione naked in the bathroom!" At that moment Fred, Ron, and Harry's jaw dropped to the floor. "YOU SAW WHAT?!" All of them asked, flabbergasted. Then all of them ran down the hall and into the bathroom to see what was going on. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Hermione, I'm really, really, sorry," George said, sounding really apologetic, and trying to get dressed. "It's ok George," Hermione said, still sitting in the bathtub with her hands covering her eyes slightly. "I wonder if Fred looks as good as George without a towel," Hermione thought to herself and smiled. Now George had finished getting dressed. "Hey, George, could you pass me a towel?" Hermione asked. "Sure," He grabbed a towel out of the cabinet and handed it to her. He was just about to walk out the door when he got trampled by Harry, Ron, and Fred. "Oy, Geeze, where's the fire?" George asked, trying to get up. "Now, I think I know what if feels like to be one of those American football players," "Great, now I'm never going to get dressed," Hermione sighed. "George! What are you doing seeing Hermione naked?" Fred yelled. "Well..." George sighed, then he and Hermione explained to everyone what had happened. "Well, if George gets to see Hermione naked, I should too!" yelled Fred, and he jumped into the bathtub, with Hermione still in there, which sent bubbles everywhere. " I love you Hermione," Fred said smiling, and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too Fred," Hermione replied sweetly, "but I'd love everyone even more if they would LET ME GET DRESSED!" She finished with a yell. Everyone started to walk out the door. "Hey, Hermione," said George with a smirk, "next time lock the door," and George turned and walked out the door. 


End file.
